Ichigo vs Aizen
by Ryuuza Inazuma
Summary: A simple ichigo vs aizen i wrote months ago, with the intention for more, but lost inspiration
1. The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 1 : The Final Battle Begins**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo**_

Ichigo and Aizen stand outside Karakura Town staring at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Aizen still has the angry and confused expression he had since he was grabbed by Ichigo. _How can that boy be able to touch me and still maintain his existence? Why can't I sense his reiatsu? _Ichigo finally decided to make the first move. He shunpoed behind Aizen and slashed. Aizen parried the blow and then thrust his hand towards Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grabbed Aizen's hand and then kicked Aizen in the chest. Aizen flew backwards. Aizen then used shunpo mid-flight to appear behind Ichigo. Ichigo shunpoed right above Aizen and immediately fired a getsuga at Aizen. Aizen sliced it in half and then raised his hand toward Ichigo. "Hadou 90: Black Coffin."

Ichigo was immediately engulfed in black and then pierce by hundreds of blades. Aizen smirked confidently as the coffin began to form. Suddenly, a huge blast of black energy burst from the coffin before the spell could complete. The coffin burst into pieces as Ichigo flew out, completely unharmed. "That spell won't work on me Aizen."

"I'm impressed Kurosaki Ichigo," "You are the first person to break free from that spell."

"You will fall here Aizen." "Overconfident aren't we."

Aizen then began to increase his reiatsu. "You haven't even begun to see what is my power." Aizen then, in an instant, appeared behind Ichigo and slashed him across the back. Ichigo began to plummet towards the ground. "So much for those strong words." Aizen said confidently. "I was hoping for a decent fight before I become go-." Before he could finish, Ichigo appeared behind Aizen and grabbed his wings. With great force, Ichigo ripped off Aizen's wings and tossed them to the ground. Ichigo then raised his sword above his head. "GETSUGA….TENSHOU!" The black wave of reiatsu that followed caused all of Soul Society to rumble violently.

Aizen was engulfed by the wave of black energy as it raced to the ground. Ichigo landed on the ground and prepared for the next engagement. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo observed the damage caused to Aizen. Aizen had several burn marks all over his body and was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder. Ichigo was surprised that he had done so little damage. _How can this boy be so powerful? I would have be dead if I hadn't used a barrier. _Aizen then concentrated his reiatsu . Ichigo watched as Aizen wounds sealed themselves and the burns disappeared. Aizen then looked towards Ichigo. "I see that you are not quite the pushover I thought you were." "I guess I made a good choice when I chose you as my experiment subject." Ichigo launched another getsuga at Aizen. Aizen dodged it and continued. "Who would have thought that the son of a spatially aware human and a soul reaper of the Royal Guard would have produced one of the strongest beings in existence?" Ichigo did not look the least bit phased by Aizen's comments, he instead made a mental note to question his dad later. "I see you are not in a talking mood, so let us continue." With that Aizen held his sword in the air and pointed it at Ichigo. "It is time I show you my true power." Aizen's reiatsu began to rise rapidly as the area around him began to warp and distort from the seer power being expended in the small area. "Bankai." Suddenly Aizen shattered where he stood. Ichigo began to look around in shock. _I can't sense Aizen's presence anywhere. Where is he? _Suddenly Ichigo felt a blast of reiatsu and he looked behind him to find a shocking sight….himself.

Aizen stood next to the Ichigo clone and then looked at Ichigo. "This is the power of my Bankai…Junsei Kyoka Suigetsu." "This ability is called Kuron." "It creates an exact clone of my opponent that can use all of the abilities you have used thus far in this battle." "Now if you will excuse me I have a key to make."

Ichigo rushed at Aizen and launched a getsuga. Before the blast reached Aizen, the Ichigo clone launched his own getsuga and deflected Ichigo's getsuga. The clone then proceed to attack Ichigo. Ichigo and the clone began to battle fiercely as Aizen shunpoed to the center of Karakura Town. Aizen began chanting a spell that would begin the process to create the Ouken when he felt the presences of three individual appear behind him. Aizen turned to see three familiar people behind him: Ryuuken Ishida, Tessai Tsukabishi and Captain Commander Yamamoto. "I must say it is a surprise to see you three here," said Aizen, " I was hoping the interruptions would have ended with the young Kurosaki." "It would be to easy that way Aizen." said Ryuuken. "No matter what you will fail," "and the key will be made." Ryuuken then unleashed a barrage of arrows. Aizen dodged the arrows and then pointed his hand at Ryuuken. "Hadou 94: Glacier Vapor Storm." A huge blast of ice shot towards Ryuuken. "Bakudo 81: Danku" said Tessai. The spell did not stop the hadou but it did slow it down so Ryuuken could dodge. Yamamoto observed from afar. His body was a wreck from his previous engagement and therefore he could not participate. Ryuuken and Tessai continued to desperately fight Aizen. Tessai unleashed several bakudo spells on Aizen. Ryuuken took this opportunity to make a formation around Aizen. Aizen stood there and watched as Ryuuken produced a silver tube and poured it on a Seele Schneider on the ground. "Sprenger." the explosion cause massive damage to the area. Aizen soon emerged from the smoke, completely unscathed. Aizen then decided that he had seen enough and that the time was now. He raised his sword into the air and said, "Kuron." Two clones appeared: one of each combatant. Ryuuken and Tessai were both shocked at this development and turned their attention to the two clones. The Tessai clone looked at his opponents and quickly raised his hand. "Hadou 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon." The blast engulfed Ryuuken and Tessai

and sent them plummeting to the ground. Aizen observed the specticle and then ordered the clones to go fight Ichigo.

Aizen turned his attention to Yamamoto. "There is nothing you can do to stop me old man." Yamamoto continued to gaze at the new form of Aizen "I may not be able to stop you, but I will not allow you to take the lives of these innocent souls." Yamamoto then reached in his robe and produced a small gold box. Yamamoto opened the box and removed the Ouken from it. "I give you this in exchange for the lives of the people of this town." Aizen walked to Yamamoto and removed the Ouken from his hand. "I accept your offer," said Aizen, "but the Kurosaki boy still dies." Aizen then raised his hand and looked at Yamamoto. "Hadou 90: Black Coffin." The Black Coffin engulfed Yamamoto and the blades pierced the old captain. Yamamoto's body fell to the earth and one thought raced through the old captain's mind. _I leave all in your hands…Kurosaki Ichigo. _And with that the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 and the strongest Soul Reaper in 1000 years passed on into the cycle of rebirth.

Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my very first fanfiction story! I apologize for any mistakes(still looking for a beta reader). I would have waited to find a reader but i just couldn't wait. I know my writing may not be the best but i assure and promise you it will improve as the story goes on. I know some people won't like some of the decision's I made but don't worry, this is only the prologue to the true story.

Translations:

Junsei Kyoka Suigetsu: Perfect Mirror Flower, Water Moon

Kuron: Clone

Note: There is way more to Aizen's Bankai, but that is for next chapter, plz read and review


	2. The End of Sosuke Aizen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is Owned by Tite Kubo**_

_**Chapter 2: The End of Sosuke Aizen**_

Aizen watched as Yamamoto plummeted to the ground and then chuckled to himself before he looked at the Ouken. Aizen muttered a few works to himself and then raised the key into the air. Suddenly an ornate senkaimon gate appeared and opened before him. Aizen stepped into the gate and proceeded to the Royal Realm.

Ichigo was moving a fast as he could, but no matter what he did his clone kept up and was even in some cases able to outmaneuver him. His clone was wearing the hollow mask Ichigo had worn when he last encountered Aizen. "Damn it all." Ichigo cursed to himself. He then launched a getsuga to block the one from his clone. Ichigo and his clone continued to exchange blow for blow with each other for several minutes with neither giving the other any breathing room. As the battle raged, Ichigo realized that his clone was showing no sign of tiring while he was slowly losing energy. _Figures, the clone has endless stamina. Damn your tricks Aizen. _Ichigo launched a series of powerful getsuga tenshous which his clone blocked with ease. His clone then appeared above him and kicked Ichigo in the face sending him face first into the ground. Ichigo rose and looked at his clone. _Damn. I did not want to use this just yet, but I guess I have no choice. _Ichigo began to raise his arm to grab the chain around his other arm.

Suddenly three arrows and a blast of kido flew at Ichigo from behind. The blasts hit Ichigo right in the back, sending him flying into the ground below. Ichigo coughed up blood as he turned to see his new foes. "Tessai….Ryuuken…" Ichigo barked, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" The two clones responded by continuing their assault. Ichigo dodged and then fired a getsuga. Moments before it hit another getsuga blocked his. "Shit," said Ichigo as he turned to his clone, "I forgot about you." Ichigo began unwrapping the chain around his arm. Without warning he shunpoed straight into a sword clash with his clone. "Makkuro Chiein." The chain on Ichigo's sword immediately wrapped itself around his opponent. 'Shimeru." The chain began to constrict his clone to the point of cutting him in half. "Kireru." The chain the let loose a burst of black energy that engulfed the opponent and turned him to dust. The chain then re-wrapped itself around Ichigo's arm.

Aizen entered the Royal Realm and admired the beautiful gold columns and the marble floors. He did not go far when he was intercepted by a group of 15 people. "I see the welcoming committee has finally arrived," Aizen said sarcastically, " I must say you arrived later than expected." A women then stepped forward. " You will not go any farther Aizen." Aizen turned his gaze to the woman and merely said, "My, my, you really think you can stop me. "You of all people should know that your power is nothing compared to mine, Hikifune." With that Aizen raised his hand and muttered a chant then said, " Hadou 99: Abyssal Rift." within an instant the opposition was defeated.

In the corner a Royal Guard watched the scene in horror. Fear welled up inside her and all she could do was hide and hope that someone would stop this monster that stood in front of the dead bodies of the Royal Guard.

Ichigo then turned his attention to the clones of Ryuuken and Tessai. "Why do you attack me?" The two clones merely stared blankly at Ichigo, their faces absent of emotion. "You two must be another of Aizen's tricks." Ichigo once again unwrapped the chain around his arm. "I'll end this fast then." Ichigo immediately shunpoed between his two opponent's. Ichigo let go of his sword and grabbed the chain attached to it. Ichigo began spinning his sword around in swift, wide circles. As the sword spun, black energy began to built in the blade and a vortex was soon created. "Getsuga Tenshou." The black vortex exploded outward and enveloped the two foes in a mass of darkness. The clones appeared after the attack wounded severely and bleeding heavily. The clones then slowly began to dissolve into dust. Ichigo once again re-wrapped the chain around his arm and then flew off to the location of Aizen's reiatsu.

Aizen calmly proceeded into the throne room of the Royal Palace. On the throne sat a old man with a look of sadness and regret. The man was clad in a set of golden soul reaper clothes and on his hip was a zanpaktou of the purest gold. "I see you have finally come to take my life, Sosuke Aizen." "You seem to have known this day would come for quite some time." "A good king always knows his enemies." Aizen then smiled evilly and looked up at the king, "But a good king also protects his followers." "A good king also knows his weaknesses and understands when he is powerless to defend his subjects." Aizen pointed his sword at the Spirit King. "Then it is time to end the reign of a pitiful king and replace him with a man who is better fit to rule, a god who can make the perfect world." The king laughed softly at Aizen's comments. "You may have the ambition and drive to become a king….no a god," "But you lack the main thing a god must have to rule with the best of his ability…compassion." The king then drew his sword. "That is why you will never succeed. Aizen and the King then rushed at each other and clashed in the middle of the room, causing a huge explosion of energy that nearly destroyed the palace.

Ichigo rushed to the gate to the Royal Realm when he felt a very faint and familiar presence. He looked down to see the charred and bloody body of the Captain Commander. Next to him was Tessai, trying in vain to heal the old man's wounds and restore his life. Ichigo quickly went to Tessai's side and looked at the man. The look he saw was not that of the stern assistant he always saw when he visited Urahara. It was the face of man who had seen to much death in so little time. "I'm sorry," Ichigo muttered softly, "I should have prevented this." Tessai looked up at Ichigo. " It was not your fault." Tessai then reached into his robes and pulled out what appeared to be a captain's haori. "The Captain Commander knew before he entered the battle that he would not survive this battle." He then handed Ichigo the haori. "So he decided ahead of time to choose a successor to the title of Captain Commander." He then pointed at Ichigo. "And he chose you." Ichigo looked at Tessai with a look of shock. "He… chose….me?" Tessai nodded and then continued. "He has entrusted the fate of the worlds and wished for you to restore and maintain the balance." "Now you must fulfill his final wish and defeat Aizen." Tessai then raised his hands in front of Ichigo. "Bakudo 97: Energy Transfer." Green energy began to flow from Tessai's hands and flow into Ichigo. Ichigo felt his energy come back and his wounds close. After a few moments Tessai stopped the spell and fell to one knee. "Consider that my final gift to you," "Now go save us all." Ichigo nodded as he put on the haori of the first division. Ichigo then continued towards the golden gate to the Royal Realm. Aizen stood over the defeated form of the Spirit King. "And so you to failed to prevent the inevitable." Aizen then held his sword in the air. Gold energy flowed from the body of the Spirit King into Aizen. Aizen's outfit became gold in color and his wounds closed. Aizen grew a pair of golden angel wings instead of his previous wings. Aizen began to laugh evilly as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "AND SO BEGINS THE REIGN OF GOD!"

Ichigo entered the Royal Realm and was instantly shocked by the sight he saw before him. The bodies of the Royal Guard lay before him. "Curse you Aizen." Ichigo muttered under his breath. He then heard a small noise in the corner. Ichigo instantly shunpoed and grabbed the source of the noise. In his hand pinned against the wall was a beautiful woman. He released his grip on the women as she fell to the floor with a look of fear in her eyes. "Who are you and what happened here?" Ichigo asked with a calm and soothing voice. The women hesitantly looked up and replied. "My name is Kiyora Megumi, lieutenant of the Royal Guard." "All those people over there were killed by the traitor named Sosuke Aizen." She burst into tears before continuing. "He…killed them all…..like they were nothing….he….is…a monster." Ichigo looked at her with a look of seriousness. "Don't worry, I will stop this madman before anyone else gets hurt." With that he shunpoed off leaving Kiyora to go on her own way.

Ichigo entered the throne room as Aizen completed his new transformation. Ichigo's gaze shifted to the body of the king. Aizen looked over at Ichigo. "I see my clones proved to be little match for you." "But no matter, your power is nowhere near mine now." Aizen pointed his sword at Ichigo. Aizen then noticed the haori on Ichigo's back. "I see the old man found his replacement." Aizen then gave a slight chuckle "However it was in vain for you will die here, Kurosaki Ichigo," "And I will finish my ascension to godhood, Hadou 94: Glacial Vapor Storm." The blast of ice was so huge there was no way Ichigo could dodge it. _I have no choice. It is all or nothing now. _The blast collided with Ichigo. Aizen watched as the smoke cleared. A look of anger came to his face when saw Ichigo was unharmed. "How did you-." Aizen was cut off when a getsuga flew towards him. Aizen dodged the move and looked at Ichigo. Aizen was shocked to see what gave Ichigo this sudden power boost. On Ichigo's face sat a new hollow mask. The mask was more bone-like then his previous masks and had a pair of red lines running down each eye. On his mask also sat two horns. _**"This is the end Aizen." **_Ichigo snarled. Aizen raised his sword and replied. "This is only the beginning," "Fukusho." Aizen then raised his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou." a blast of gold energy raced at Ichigo. Ichigo barely dodged the attack and then looked at Aizen. "_**How did you use a Getsuga Tenshou?**_" Aizen replied with another Getsuga Tenshou. "This is the final ability of my sword," "It gives me the ability to use all the abilities used by my opponents on any of the clones I created using my Bankai's first ability." Aizen then created a blue symbol on the ground using some Seele Schneider that seemingly came from nowhere. "Feel the power of my blade….Sprenger." Ichigo was enveloped in an explosion of blue spirit energy. Ichigo appeared from the smoke. He was badly damaged and was bleeding from several wounds. His captain's haori was completely eradicated and his mask chipped in several places. Ichigo quickly repaired his mask and charged at Aizen. The room shook from each class. From the doorway Kiyora watched with an expression of shock and awe. She had never seen a battle of the caliber in her lifetime. The two titans continued their struggle, but it was clear to Kiyora that Ichigo was gradually being overwhelmed.

Ichigo continued his assault upon Aizen to no avail. Aizen blocked all of his moves with ease and countered with his new moves. As Aizen began to retaliate, Ichigo quickly began to realize that he was going to die if he kept this up. Ichigo quickly unraveled his chain and locked swords with Aizen. "_**Makkuro Chi**_…" Ichigo was suddenly interrupted when a chain made of Aizen's spirit energy wrapped itself around Ichigo. "Makkuro Chienin." said Aizen. Aizen quickly finished the move and Ichigo was quickly enveloped in a wave of gold energy. Ichigo slowly fell to the ground, mask broken and body bleeding profusely. _I failed everyone. There was nothing I could do, he was too powerful. _Suddenly Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself once again in a familiar place. The Skyscrapers had returned to his inner world since his last encounter with Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo did notice that his inner world was being plagued by storms once again as storm clouds slowly began to form. "You are not finished yet Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to once again see Tensa Zangetsu standing behind him. He looked just like he did last time Ichigo was here. "I am finished," Ichigo said in a depressed voice, "I have thrown everything I have at him and he still beat me. Tensa Zangetsu punched Ichigo squarely in the gut when he finished the sentence. "Are you forgetting about why you came here last time." It suddenly hit Ichigo and a smile formed on his face. Tensa Zangetsu smiled as he saw Ichigo's expression. "It seems you have remembered about the Final Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo then looked at Tensa and asked, "But how can I keep him still long enough to use it. Tensa looked at Ichigo and merely said, "That's for you to find out." Ichigo then watched as his inner world faded and the real world came into view.

Aizen watched Ichigo's body fall to the ground and decided it was over. He resealed his sword and walked towards his new throne. "Bakudo 99 Part One: Kin!" Aizen was quickly captured by the spell. "Part 2: Bankin!" Several more bakudo spells were placed on Aizen as he looked towards the source. He was shocked to see the face of a man he thought he defeated. "I thought I defeated you….Kisuke Urahara." Urahara walked towards Aizen and laughed. "Did you really think I would go down that easily?" Aizen then regained his composure and merely stated, "This will only hold me for a few moments, then you will die." Urahara merely pointed behind Aizen and said, "Not if he has anything to say about it." Aizen suddenly felt a huge explosion of reiatsu from behind him. Aizen turned his head to see Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing his hollow mask and advancing towards Aizen.

"Impossible…there was no way you could have survived." Ichigo began spinning Tensa Zangetsu, ignoring Aizen's words and slowly increasing his reiatsu. Soon Ichigo reached his max reiatsu, which caused Aizen to nearly faint by his presence. _Impossible. No being in the universe could exert that much reiatsu. What are you…Kurosaki Ichigo? _Ichigo halted his sword and raised it above his head. "FINAL….GETSUGA….TENSHOU!" Black Reiatsu exploded and enveloped Ichigo. Aizen stared at the spectacle before him in disbelief. Suddenly he no longer sensed Ichigo's presence at all. _What is going on why can't I sense him? _

As the dust and reiatsu faded away, Aizen saw his foe. Ichigo now had long black hair and was completely covered in black bandages. His right arm was covered in black reiatsu.

Aizen broke his bindings and slowly walked towards Ichigo, laughing evilly with a sinister grin. "Do you really think that a simple transformation will be enough to defeat…."

Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Aizen, a blade of pure black energy in hand. "Mugetsu"

Suddenly, Aizen was enveloped by an ocean of black energy, the resulting explosion of energy caused everyone to drop to their knees, unable to deal with the reiatsu.

Ichigo turned to see Aizen still alive, but barely.

"So your still not dead." Ichigo walked towards Aizen to finish the job when the Final Getsuga Tenshou form began fading. "Crap…already" Ichigo said with a look of anger and frustration. Ichigo fell to one knee.

Aizen rose and began walking towards Ichigo. "This is the end, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Suddenly a beam of light shot out of Aizen's Chest. Before Aizen could respond he was completely enveloped in light.

Kisuke walked up with a relieved look on his face. "Glad my seal worked."

Ichigo looked at Kisuke and then back to Aizen. Instead of Aizen he saw a cross shaped structure. He looked at Kisuke again. "Tricky bastard." Ichigo then collapsed as all went black.

A/N: Wow, what a chapter. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyway next chapter starts the actual story. Plz leave me a review. I need your feedback to improve my story.

Translations:

Makkuro Chienin: Pitch Black Chain

Shimeru: To Constrict

Kireru: To Burst

Fukusho: Copy

Some of the kido used in this chapter are from the manga or anime while some of the kido I made myself. I tried to describe them the best I could. If I did not describe the spell then that means I did not wish to reveal the details….yet.


End file.
